The Black Avenger
by Freefall101
Summary: My summary is right above chapter one. Before you say that that is a stupid idea, lemme just say that I don't like posting my detailed summaries here. There is never enough room and I hate to cut things up short. :P
1. Childhood Friends

Okay, so here's the summary like I promised.

**Summary:**

**_Ashia would do anything to ensure the well being of her friends, even if the cost was her own wealth. But when Ashia is infected with black magic and finds that it is her own supernatural powers that is killing her friends and all of her surrounding people, Ashia embarks on a magical journey to retrieve the legendary weapon that she had seen in her dreams. But she won't go alone. Her quest requires the special aid of Feroh, the last of the Kal'Dorian dragons. _**

The Black Avenger

Chapter One

Childhood Friends

"Look at that idiot," Georgina grumbled under her breath, only loud enough to be heard by her fellow companion. "He must be crazy."

Ashia looked up from her book and followed her cousin's gaze to see Tom running across the large clearing within the Varden's camp- right in front of several charging horses and wagons. Ashia gasped and then, after seeing that Tom wasn't going to be flattened out on the ground, began to giggle. "Or he has a death wish," she smiled agreeingly.

"Death wish or not, he's a complete idiot," Georgina declared. Rising her voice, she added, "What fool would run out in front of a charging horse?"

Tom shot George a hot look. "I would,_ Gina_," he said, a challenging smirk on his face.

Georgina narrowed her eyes. Georgina was actually a tomboyish girl, with her short mohawk hair and tight woman pants. She _hated_ being called 'Gina' and had always preferred being called 'George' rather than 'Georgina.' George wasn't going to let her brother get off so easy. "Come up to my face and say that, Lindsey," she shot back, reminding her twin of how he had earned 'Lindsey' as a nickname.

"Oh, please don't start that again," Ashia said as she stifled a giggle. "You heard what Eragon said."

"Eragon!" George barked and Tom broke out into haughty laughter. "That fool can't even order his own gaurds! How the blinkety-blink is he going to order us around? Last I checked, he was the follower."

Ashia smiled. "Yes, but he is a Dragon Rider now. And with that having been established, he and Saphira are the Varden's only hope of winning the war. Do you realize that it'll be Eragon who'll kill Galbatorix, if its even possible?"  
George rolled her eyes and released a huffy sigh. "Fine! But the second he starts getting too bossy-"  
"Shut up, George," Tom muttered. "Here he comes now."

Ashia turned to see her childhood friend. Well..._nearly_ childhood friend. Ashia's family and a few other families lived in the wildernesses that were near Carvahall so they, as children, would often see the children of Carvahall. Ashia smiled warmly at Eragon and waved in a friendly guesture. Eragon spotted her greating and cut his conversation short, which was being shared with Arya and Blodhgarm, who where both his gaurds.

Eragon grinned. "Good morning to you too, Ashia," he said.

George grinned daringly and she leaned closer to Ashia's ear and whispered, "He said that all to nicely."  
"What was that, Georgey?" Eragon demanded, his eyes glittering in daredevil amusement.

George huffed and gave Eragon a teasingly disgusted look. "I said you said that all to nicely."

"And you look all but descent today, George," Eragon said in a sudden sweet voice.

Ashia laughed and George scolded. George, "Eragon, with that hedgehog on top of your head, you shouldn't be talking!"

Eragon barked a laugh. "My hedgehog is tamed thank you very much. And you need to maintain that junk in your trunk."

Ashia giggled. "What you talking about, Eragon?"

"All that back there," Eragon beamed as he motioned towards George's rear end.

"You keep your nasty, immature eyes from my all that back there," George snickered. "Concentrate on those flabby abs of yours, then we can talk."

"Oh please," Tom retorted, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"Shut up, Lindsey," George taunted. And then the brother and sister went into another round of 'brother-and-sister's routine'.

Eragon turned to Ashia. "Where's Claudia? She said she was going to polish my armor."

Ashia threw her thumb over her shoulder, pointing at the tent she and her female friends shared. "She's in there taking a nap. You'll find your armor on George's cot."

Eragon nodded his thanks and walked inside. Ashia, out of the corner of her eye, noted the plain, readless stares from Arya, Blodhgarm, and the other elves were giving her and her two bickering cousins. As magestic and powerful as elves were, Ashia didn't want them to look down their noses at her. She turned to George and Tom and said:

"Will you two_ please_ be quiet? There's nothing worth arguing for."

"But she said I have idiacoticks and I don't even know what that is!" Tom protested hotly.

Ashia, having known George for all of her life, knew exactly what "idiacoticks" was. It was, in George's own wild imagination, a bad case of stupidness. "George, that wasn't very nice."

"What?" George smiled innocently.

Before Ashia could give out a scolding to her cousin, Eragon reappeared. "Thank you, Ashia."

"Your welcome," Ashia replied, tearing her attention away from her cousins. "I suppose you'll be on your way again?"

"Yes, I'm afriad," Eragon sighed. "Sorry. Wish I could stay, but-" he shrugged, "-you know how it is. Lindsey and Gina, you two need to behave! See you guys later and tell Claudia I like the gleam in my armor. And if you see Spider, tell her I found Hamilton and he's in his cage in my tent and she can go and get him at anytime."

"Will do, Eragon. Be safe!" Ashia called.

At the same time, George and Tom bristled and started shouting out taunting statements at Eragon. Eragon just laughed and threw a hand at them as he led his elven gaurds away.

Tuning her cousins out, Ashia watched Eragon go. She smiled to herself, several thoughts running about her head. She rolled her eyes at her own fantasy and walked inside the tent to join Claudia in her nap, leaving Tom and George in their own heap of mess.

* * *

_Ashia was walking alone in a field of white wheat. The wind blew softly and her hair flew with it. She wore her traveling clothes, a pair of black leather pants and a women's tunic that was pale, dark violet. Ashia didn't know where she was but a part of her told her it wasn't Alagaesia. She gazed around herself._

_"Guys?" she called._

_No answer._

_Ashia went to search for her friends, feeling that they were close by. But she didn't find them. Finally she gave up and sat down in the grass and allowed the wind to pull at her hair. Then she seen something. Something shadowy and black. Inside the shadowy mass, Ashia could see a black-bladed sword and it was surrounded by black shadows. The sword's hilt was free from the shadow's wrath and it aimed at Ashia. Ashia stared at the hilt, wondering if the sword was demanding her to wield it..._


	2. Salt-n-Ice

Yeah this chapter is a lil' short guys. :P It was actually a suggestion from another friend of mine and I thought it'd be funny. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I seem to have a bad habit of making tiny chapters. Any way, hope you enjoy it.

The Black Avenger

Chapter Two

Salt-n-Ice

"I'm telling you, it's true!" Carly, better known as 'Spider', protested innocently.

Ashia smiled at her sister. "Oh, sure, Spider," she grinned. Beside of her, Claudia giggled.

Spider huffed, her dark hazel eyes glimmering in competition. "Okay, then I'll prove it! Where's Georgey?"

"She's asleep," Victoria said, pointing at the mass of the short and stocky girl on Ashia's cot.

Spider revealed a sneaky grin and grabbed a cup of water. George was a very sensitive sleeper. She seemed to sense when someone was playing a prank on her while she was asleep.

"Don't do it, Spider," George muttered sheepishly.

Too late.

Ashia, Vicky, and Claudia were choking in laughter while George chased Spider all about the tent.

"AHGH! BLOODY MURDER!" Spider screamed hysterically.

George's eyes were bright in violent play. "Slow down, scaredy-runt! I wanna talk to ya'!"

Claudia and stood and caught George by her arm. "George, George," she smiled. "Let's test something first. Then you can have at Spider."

George rolled her eyes. "Lemme guess. Something dealing with some crap Spider found out?"

"Yep," Vicky said. "Spider says that you can burn yourself with ice and salt."

George burst out laughing. "You've gotta be kidding! Spider, of all of your stupid gags, this is the dumbest one yet! The only ice that burns is the magic kind!"

"But it's true!" Spider protested. "I'll prove it! Who's gonna be brave for me and be a volunteer."

"I will, only to show you how stupid it is!" George snickered.

"Oh, this I've got to see," Vicky muttered with a grin. She, Ashia, and Claudia sat there on her cot and watched Spider prepare George for her ice burn.

"First, a nice thick layer of salt," Spider smiled. She poured a small pile of salt onto George's muscular arm. George rolled her eyes and pretended to yawn dramatically.

"Ooh, it hurts so much," George retorted sarcastically.

"Hold on, George," Spider said, picking up a large ice cube. "You haven't even gotten to the hurting part. Now, all you have to do, is keep this cube on the salt for as long as you possibly can. The record that is known to myself for the ice-n-salt challenge is 3 and a half minutes."

"Oh, really?" George sneered. "And who sat that lame record?"

"Me!" Spider squealed. And before George could answer, she slapped the ice chunk onto George's arm.

George stared at it, not really feeling anything. "This is ridiculous," she complained. "And it's boring. I don't know where you get these cra- AAAHHHHG!"

The scream was so unexpected, Ashia sprang back and fell off the the other side of the cot. Claudia made a run for the other side of the tent and Vicky screamed herself. Spider smiled smugly at her friends and triumphly said, "Told you so."

"Shut up, Spider, and get this c-crap off my arm!" George snapped, still slapping frantically at her own arm. The ice fell onto Ashia's cot and wet salt went to just about everywhere. "You and your b-bright ideas!"

"But you should have listened to me!" Spider protested. "I had prove it, George. And besides, you volunteered yourself."

"Volunteer my butt!" George growled. "Where the blinkety-blink did you hear about a dumb competition anyway?"

"It wasn't exactly a competition at first- I made it a competition- and I also discovered it myself," Spider said. "I was playing with salt and some soldier came and dropped is cup of ale near by and all the ice came flying at me. And one coincidentally landed into my handful of salt. Really cool, isn't it?"

"It's really lame," George muttered, massaging her arm.

"Oh, come on," Spider whinned, batting at George's mohawk. "You've got to admit, salt melting ice is...just amazing."

"It's probably a chemical reaction," Ashia said thoughtfully. She was the brainiac in her group of the friends, her and Victoria. "Maybe salt does to ice the same way how it does a slug?"

"Maybe," Vicky nodded. "I'll look into it later. Until then, we need to see if George is okay."

"I'm fine!" George spat irritatedly.

Claudia giggled. "I'll get you an ice pack if you want, George."

"No!" George snapped. "I don't want no ice! Leave me alone!" And with that the stocky and muscular girl bounded back into Ashia's cot where she immediately curled up into a tight ball.

Spider, Ashia, Claudia, and Vicky exchanged glances. Spider, smiling smugly, picked up a bag of salt and a cup of ice. "Salt and ice, anyone?"


End file.
